galactic_disturbancefandomcom-20200213-history
Valkem Authority Secret Police
Background and Founding In 2175, several landmarks in the Valkem Authority home system were attacked by terrorists, with witnesses on sight claiming the terrorists having said “for the Kyner Federation!” before carrying out their attacks. These attacks left 2,000 civilians dead and many more injured, and began the process which would soon transform into the Secret Police of the Valkem Authority. A month following the attacks, the Secret Police was already 1,000 strong, mainly being composed of the elite from the military, air force and spec ops, being trained in brutal tactics and effectively becoming shadows in the day. Known Involvements Despite being formed and acting in secret, there are three well-known cases of the Secret Police being involved in military/civilian matters. The Massacre of Lon XIV Following the viral outbreak on the planet of Nacippe in the year 2178, in the Therota Iota sector, the Secret Police were deployed to “retrieve” the doctor responsible for this. A still classified part of this operation was the Secret Police were not putting the doctor to justice, but rather to employ his services in developing biological weapons for the Valkem Authority, most notably the Prierux virus, utilized by the Secret Police to wipe out the entire population of Lon XIV in the same sector for the simple purpose of testing out the new virus. The Capture of Kyner Federation Commanders In the year 2180, following the unsettling peace between the Kyner Federation and Valkem Authority, Secret Police personnel were involved in an assault that led to the capture of three well known Kyner Commanders, severely weakening the leadership of the Federation. Regardless, the only known information publicly known about the Secret Police’s involvement was the capture of the commanders. There is however, still classified intel about this operation that is authorized to be here, and is as follows: # The Secret Police that were deployed are part of The Stormwalkers, an elite subsection composed of field agents. # The commanders were taken to the Secret Police headquarters on the Valkem homeplanet, where they were executed after being tortured Activities within Vex Prime, Ketan Sector The most recent well-known deployment of the Secret Police is assisting Valkem Authority military units on the planet of Vex Prime, within the Ketan Sector. This planet is currently undergoing a 4 rebellion, authorising the deployment of heavy Secret Police activity. The only known information about this deployment (as it is ongoing) is that several elite squads have been deployed, such as The Stormwalkers, The Black Skulls, The Dragons and the infamous Immolation Vanguard. Never has four teams of this degree been deployed to the same sector in Valkem Authority history. Furthermore, the legendary Eidolon Legion have been deployed following the Overseer of the Secret Police in the sector being personally dispatched to assist the Chancellor with putting down rebellious cells. Composition Currently, the only publicly known "squads" of the Secret Police have been diverted to Vex Prime and are as follows: The Stormwalkers * TYPE: Infiltration team * SPECIALTY: Fast, powerful infiltration and extraction * EQUIPMENT: Experimental exoskeletons capable of exceeding typical human movement speed, jetpacks. * MEMBER COUNT: 5 * MOTTO: “The Storm is our guide” The Black Skulls * TYPE: Assassination/Sabotage team * SPECIALTY: Destroying subsystems, assassinating key targets in “unique” ways * EQUIPMENT: Powerful explosive charges, sniper rifles and close-range weaponry. Equipped with experimental stealth generators. * MEMBER COUNT: 5 * MOTTO: “Another enters our domain” The Dragons * TYPE: Brute Force team * SPECIALTY: Breaching heavily defended facilities * EQUIPMENT: Experimental breaching charges, goliath troops * MEMBER COUNT: 10 * MOTTO: “Intra in os draconis” (“Enter the mouth of the dragon”) Immolation Vanguard * TYPE: Death Squad * SPECIALTY: Genocide of Valkem Authority undesirables * EQUIPMENT: Flamethrowers, anti-personnel weapons and disintegration laser fields * MEMBER COUNT: 4 * MOTTO: “Immolantis mundabo vos” (“Immolation will cleanse you”) The Eidolon Legion * TYPE: Guard Squad * SPECIALTY: Bodyguards to the Overseer of the Secret Police * EQUIPMENT: Specialized large shields, advanced armour pieces and medical supplies * MEMBER COUNT: 2 * MOTTO: “Ut vita nostra defendat” (“Our life to protect”)